Data Direct IO technology (DDIO) is a platform technology that reduces the number of accesses to main memory. DDIO improves data processing efficiency for data delivery and data consumption by the processor. With DDIO, incoming data may be sent directly to a cache memory, such as the processor last level cache (LLC) without a detour via system memory. Bypassing the main memory and making the processor cache the primary destination and source of data can reduce latency and power consumption and improve overall system performance.